The Seven Deadly Sins
by LaCarminaBurana
Summary: Ils étaient voisins. Elle se cachait du monde, lui ne rêvait que de célébrité. Qui pourrait croire qu'un jour, Agon Kongo se soit attaché réellement à quelqu'un. Seul Unsui sait ce qui s'est passé entre son frère et...elle. Une histoire chaotique qui tend à vouloir se répéter lorsque, après 7 ans d'absence, elle réapparaît au Japon, auréolée d'une gloire qu'elle a toujours fui.
1. Prologue - Arrival

_**Toute première fois que je publie ici. Si le prologue peut vous paraître flou, des éléments viendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire expliciter les choses. Petites précisions que j'apporte déjà, l'histoire commence juste après la fin du manga, donc à l'université. Nous somme en Juillet, peu après le premier trimestre. Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages OC, bien entendu.**_

* * *

Les flashs des photographes. Les hurlements de la foule. La presse en effervescence. Des minutes d'attente interminables, alors que l'avion privé termine lentement sa course sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Un tapis rouge est déroulé. Tout semble prêt. Sauf pour la passagère de ce vol. De son siège, elle regarde placidement les bousculades au dehors. Agacée par tout ce tumulte, elle soupire. Quelle mascarade. Dans quelques instants, ce sera à elle d'entrer en scène. Derrière la porte close de l'appareil, elle prend une courte inspiration. Elle repense une dernière fois à son rôle dans tout ce théâtre et se prépare mentalement à pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents. Car une fois qu'elle aura passé cette porte, qu'elle aura les deux pieds sur le goudron du tarmac, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Une main se referme doucement sur la sienne, se voulant rassurante. Zack. Son meilleur ami. Son complice. Son amant. Il s'inquiète. Mais nul besoin. Elle lui fait comprendre d'un regard que tout va bien. Il reste aujourd'hui peu de chose qui lui fasse réellement peur.

La porte s'ouvre. Le bruit et la lumière font cligner des yeux à la jeune femme qui descend dignement les marches. L'on aurait put croire à l'arrivée d'une actrice Hollywoodienne à la première d'un film. Un peu too much. Mais pourquoi pas. Après tout ne fait-elle pas partie de « la » famille. Sans perdre une minute, Zack lui passe un bras autour de la taille et la guide en avant, les agents de sécurité présents, eux se chargent de créer un passage pour les deux jeunes gens. Elle de son côté, sourit à pleine dent, et salut gaiement les caméras présentes, ignorant volontairement les questions. Elles viendront en leur temps. Son compagnon à ses côtés, ils avancent rapidement vers le chauffeur de la Honda noire, attendant leur venue. Oui tout cela ressemble vraiment à une mise en scène. Qu'importe, pense-t-elle, qu'ils m'exhibent si cela peut encore les amuser, car bientôt il y aura des grincement de dents.

Installés à dans l'intérieur cuir de la Honda le jeune couple, encore main dans la main reste longtemps plongé dans un silence lourd, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme, sa chevelure frisée noire de jais tirée en un chignon serré, laisse ses yeux de chats plongés dans la contemplation d'un paysage urbain défilant à toute vitesse. A côté, tout aussi brun, typé européen à l'exception de ses yeux étirés, son « escorte » préfère scruter avec attention, le visage halé aux traits asiatiques, de celle dont il tient encore doucement la main.

-Amour…Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

Surprise, autant par cette prise de parole soudaine, que par l'emploi de ce surnom affectueux, qui plus est intervient après un silence aussi dense, la demoiselle tourne un regard interrogateur vers son complice. Celui-ci bien décidé à parler, continue sur sa lancée.

-Asha tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…alors pourquoi me cache-tu tes plans…Il ne voudrait pas que…

Alors qu'il commence sa deuxième phrase un « je sais » mordant le coupe brutalement. Il comprend alors que le dialogue tournera court. Inutile d'insister. Et c'est dans un soupir las qu'il renonce à briser l'ambiance terne qui règne dans l'habitacle. Et ce jusqu'à leur arrivée au lieu où se déroulera le second acte de ce théâtre…

* * *

**_Alors voilà. Le premier chapitre lancé . Des avis, commentaires, encouragements ou encore conseils seront les bienvenus tout au long de ma progression. Sur ce à la prochaine publication. ^^ _**


	2. Say a little pray for you

**Voili voilà, deuxième chapitre où cette fois l'on commence doucement à rentrer dans le manga. Aussi je pense garder ce rythme de publication. Un chapitre par semaine c'est dans mes cordes. **

**Rien ne m'appartient dans Eyeshield 21, tout est la propriété de Riichirō Inagaki et Yūsuke Murata. Maintenant, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Maquillage. Eclairage. Son. Derniers réglages. Les pièces du puzzle se mettent rapidement en place dans un ballet effréné d'assistants consciencieux. Il est temps de commencer les festivités. Enfin. Il y a déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle attend ce moment, et le frisson d'excitation qui lui parcoure le corps n'est pas pour démentir cela. Confortablement installée dans le fauteuil lui ayant été assigné, le visage parfaitement détendu, elle attend. Attentive aux consignes techniques données par les différentes personnes du studio, elle lance par intermittence des regards aux caméras présentes non loin. Dans une bonne dizaine de minutes le direct va commencer. Les yeux du Japon seront alors braqués sur elle. Un second frisson lui hérisse les poils. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais vraiment à toute cette médiatisation. Et pourtant, au départ loin d'être de son fait, aujourd'hui celle-ci devient son terrain de jeu, le maillon fort de sa stratégie, le glaive de sa vengeance. Il est temps de faire tomber les masques.

Dans les coulisses pourtant, quelqu'un semble particulièrement stressé par la perspective de cette interview. Zack, les bras croisés, les ongles en miettes, le regard sombre, semble complètement désapprouver cet entretien. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, la tension dans ses épaules tout dans son attitude semble illustrer son agacement. A quoi joue-t-elle, est la question qu'il se pose depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Que cherche-t-elle à faire en acceptant toute cette surenchère d'apparitions médiatiques que lui impose l'Agence Impériale. Il pense la connaitre assez pour savoir qu'elle déteste les médias…en temps normal. Très discrète, elle a toujours fait en sorte d'être la plus effacée possible…en temps normal. Sauf que les temps semblent avoir changés. Sans prévenir, il y a six mois déjà. Il est mort. Il est mort tué par sa propre famille. Empoisonné par un poison fulgurant. Sous ses yeux à lui. Dave Jonhson. Le Père d'Asha. Aussi depuis ce jour, elle a changé de positionnement. Passant de femme de l'ombre à femme publique dans un revirement aussi soudain qu'inexplicable. Et ce en l'espace de six mois. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne parvient pas à saisir réellement pourquoi. Il l'imaginerait plutôt en train de peaufiner dans l'ombre une vendetta sanglante contre les assassins de son père… Et le fait qu'elle ne le fasse pas n'est pas pour le rassurer. Car elle doit surement être en train de mettre en place qu'elle chose de plus terrible encore.

Il doit l'admettre. Il a peur pour elle…mais aussi pour eux. Pour le couple qu'ils forment depuis déjà 5 ans. Très peur, car il y a bien une chose qu'elle ignore au sujet de la mort de son père. C'est que lui était là, tout proche, et l'a simplement regardé agoniser, sans rien faire. Il se trouvait à ses côtés lors de son meurtre. Si près, que la police l'a d'abord soupçonné. Mais elle l'a défendu si ardemment qu'ils ont fini par le laisser tranquille. Jamais il n'aurait put commettre ce crime. Cependant, aujourd'hui avec toute la polémique qui s'est créée aux States autour de l'affaire, le doute s'est installé. Et il donnerait tout pour que rien de tout cela ne se soit produit. Dans son esprit, tout se mélange. Doutes, peur, angoisse, colère, remords. Depuis ce jour les choses ne sont plus ce quelles étaient entre eux, ils le savent. Quelque chose a disparu. Il ne sait plus à qui il a affaire. Elle se cache de lui et ne se confie lus autant à lui. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de triturer son esprit sur les raisons de sa présence ici. A-t-il lui aussi un rôle à jouer dans toute cette mise en scène ? Compte-t-elle l'intégrer lui aussi dans ses plans ? Il n'est guère rassuré.

« Chers téléspectateurs bonsoir et bienvenue sur votre émission sportive. Asha Tokugawa est ce soir l'invitée notre invitée sur ce plateau. Asha bonsoir !

Bras de chemise, jean cigarette, talon aiguille. Visage mat aux traits lisses, cheveux frisés coupés courts, rouge à lèvre carmin, mascara. Simple, mais attrayante. L'effet est parfaitement dosé pour lui laisser de la marge de manœuvre dans son comportement. Prête à entamer les hostilités, Asa, retient un rictus de déformer son masque. Il ne faut pas se dévoiler trop vite. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire onctueux alors qu'elle répond à l'animateur télé et son journaliste sportif.

-Bonsoir Shiegru-san, Kumabukuro-san. Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée .

* * *

180…181…182...183...184...

185…Un mince filet de sueur lui coule sur le front. Un autre dans le dos. Ses muscles saillants sous l'effort, sont couverts d'une mince couche de transpiration. La télé allumée, sont attention partagé entre son entrainement devenu quotidien et la pub en train de passer, le Quaterback des Spirits d'Enma en est bientôt à sa deux centième pompe. Course, abdos, drills, développé couché. Inlassable, il se prépare pour le prochain match. Pas que l'équipe d'en face soit réellement puissante. C'est même tout le contraire…Mais c'est devenu une habitude désormais.

186…187…188…189…

190…191…192…193…194…

195…La pub s'achève. S'en vient l'émission sportive. Il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir cette fois-ci. Et il ne croit pas si bien dire.

« Chers téléspectateurs bonsoir et bienvenue sur votre émission sportive. Asha Tokugawa est ce soir notre invitée sur ce plateau. Bonsoir Asha-sama ! »

Comme frappée par la foudre, la belle mécanique musculaire du joueur de foot US, se stoppe, pétrifiée. Dans un lent mouvement, reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, abasourdi. Ce nom. Ce prénom. Impossible. Il n'y a qu'elle pour le porter. Et ce visage. Ces traits qu'il a tant admirés par le passé. Elle n'a pas tant changé que ça en sept ans remarque-t-il. Sept ans. Il n'en revient pas. Il a du mal à croire en ce qu'il voit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé réentendre parler d'elle. Et pourtant la voilà finalement revenue au Japon...Après tout ce temps. En cet instant précis, les pensées qui traversent l'esprit de Kongo Unsui sont tout bonnement contradictoires.

Il arrête donc ses pompes pour prendre une position assise, incapable de se reconnecter sur ses exercices. A la télévision, la jeune femme venue d'un passé lui paraissant si lointain, a commencé à discuter avec le présentateur. Elle semble avoir été invitée pour parler de football américain. Ce qui semble plus ou moins incongru. Les filles jouant à ce sport de contact physique étant chose rares. C'est bien l'une des raisons, mais pas que.

-Et elle qui disait ne pas aimer être le centre l'attention. Encore une belle connerie…

A ces mots, malgré tout l'étonnement mêlé de contrariété qu'il peut ressentir le Quaterback ne peut retenir une pointe de nostalgie de l'étreindre. Il veut en savoir plus. Il a besoin d'en savoir plus. Qu'a-t-elle fait après son départ ? Où est-elle allée ? Ses études ? Ses amis ? A-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? A-t-elle pensé à lui ? A eux, Agon et Unsui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Pas la moindre nouvelle en 7 ans. Pas un mot. Pas un signe de vie. Aussi c'est une curiosité teinté de ressentiment qui le pousse à continuer le visionnage de l'émission. Cependant dans son esprit l'image d'Agon s'impose. Agon. Son frère. S'il y a bien une personne autre que lui à qui la jeune femme peut bien rappeler d'amers souvenirs, c'est bien lui. Même si il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il préférerait même nier la connaitre.

A force de l'avoir côtoyé, Unsui pourrait prédire avec exactitude quelle serait la réaction de son jumeau s'il venait à regarder à cet instant précis l'émission. Une télé explosée, le premier objet à sa portée détruit. Colère, ressentiment, incompréhension. Il ne maitriserait pas ses émotions aussi bien que lui sur le moment. Puis il se calmerait et chercherait un moyen de la revoir. Et que ferait-il alors à ce moment, cela malheureusement Unsui ne saurait le dire. Et préfère ne pas y penser. Il s'est passé tellement de chose entre ces deux là, que rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de retrouvailles inopinées.

-Je prie pour qu'il ne regarde pas ça…

* * *

**Ah et pourquoi donc? Je vous laisse sur ce. Bonne semaine. Les commentaire sont toujours appréciés^^.**


End file.
